It's A Suggestion
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: "You were right," Katara tells him taking a step closer to him. Zuko stiffens at her proximity, silly given the fact he had held her in his arms hours earlier. "About what?" He asks in confusion. "He will get over it," she sighs with another small smile. "Oh," he can't think of anything else to say to that. "Maybe someone else will profess his love for me then," Katara grins


Author's Note: So yeah, I'm spreading my wings and flying through different fandoms. It is my goal to write as many fics as possible for different fandoms, next I'm planning a Labyrinth story. Yeah wish me luck on that one. Anyway, I was watching reruns of Avatar: The Last Airbender and was reminded of my obsession with Zutara. They are one of my favorite ships ever, but had completely slipped my mind when it came to writing fanfics. Within two hours I had busted out this rather unassuming and understated fanfic. I didn't want to make this a major fluff piece and kept it as more as a stepping stone to what would be a Zutara romance. I hope you guys enjoy it though either way.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avatar characters

"I don't understand...why don't you want to be with me? I love you and you love me?" Aang's hurtful voice rises with his his distress. Katara twirls a strand of her hair nervously realizing that there was no avoiding or changing the subject now. Aang's vocal question has drawn the attention of the rest of the gang. Glancing nervously over her shoulder she realizes no one will be coming to rescue her from the impending train wreck.

Toph lies in the dirt with her arms folded behind her, a large grin is on her face and she throws an unencouraging thumbs up in Katara's general direction. Sokka is whistling loudly as he walks around gathering twigs trying very hard to look like he's not listening. Suki looks up from her work of making dinner and when she spots Katara looking at her smiles stiffly before returning to her work. Zuko is hanging the blankets to dry on a home made clothes line and doesn't spare a glance over his shoulder. Their completely unhelpful attitudes bring a scowl to her face.

Turning back to Aang she sucks in a breath before beginning her somewhat prepared speech. She had known this day would come, and had wanted to be prepared with some sort of outline with what she would say. Now in the middle of the situation though a majority of that outline has seem to have gone blank.

"I do love you-" she begins, but realizes as she's interrupted that she probably should have started off differently. "Then why won't you be with me?" Aang's tone is as close to accusing and angry as it will ever get. His reaction is much stronger and harsher than she could have ever imagined. His mind is still one of a child, he doesn't understand how you can love someone who doesn't love you back, she remembers. "I love you like a mom would love a child! Or like I love Sokka!" The words erupt from her mouth, and she accepts the fact that her outline is now ruined and was a waste of priceless time.

"But I don't love you like that! I love you so much! I can't even do the avatar state because I love you so much!" The words slice through the air and hang in it with a jarring impact. Time freezes. Toph stops picking through her toes, Sokka stops whistling, Sukki drops the bowl she had been filling, and Zuko freezes his arms still in the motion of hanging a blanket. Katara feels a wave of horror wash over her, pardon the pun. Everything is so quiet, she can hear the cawing of a bird that is miles away. One by one the gang processes the confessed words.

"You what?" Katara's voice comes out cracked and wavering. Her disbelief is obvious just in her tone. "I couldn't master the avatar state as long as I was attached to you. I couldn't let you go though because I love you!" Aang says again not knowing exactly how heavy his words are on everyone else's shoulders. There is no way anyone can imagine they didn't hear him correctly now. It's true. The avatar had not mastered his biggest advantage because he had a crush on a girl.

"How could you!" Katara finally shouts her anger boiling over. There is no more patient coddling voice that the avatar had grown so accustom to. All he was getting now was pure unfiltered anger. "You have put everyone in danger for what!" The words vomit out of her in a fit of rage. "Do you realize that the entire world is now set to be destroyed because you couldn't let me go!" She can't stop herself. The rational part of her mind is gone. "You could have saved so many people! Do you even know what Sukki had to go through in that prison!" Her arm instinctively motions to Sukki who now looks equally as angry. Sokka has dropped his twigs and now stands behind his girlfriend, his arm wrapped tightly around her.

Toph hangs her head low. She knew Aang had been hiding something from them, but had never thought it would be of something so important. "You messed up twinkle toes," Toph's voice is lower and more solemn than all of them are used to. Considering the gravity of the situation, it isn't really surprising. Katara is seething with anger and a majority of the group seems to have joined her in her anger. Most not all.

"He's just a kid! He made a mistake!" Zuko's voice finally breaks through the awkward and pulsing silence. He walks past most of the gang to stand beside Katara. He places a hand on her shoulder in what he hopes is a calming action. With her current anger radiating off her, he can't be sure he won't end up loosing his arm. "I know that! He is just a kid! But that doesn't mean he can get away without knowing the consequences of his action!" Katara snaps turning her head in Zuko's direction. If she notices his hand, she does nothing to throw it off.

Aang is now looking a mixture of guilty and heartbroken. The big picture has finally been painted I front of him, and he doesn't know which part hurts more. Throwing a disgusted look at Zuko's hand and the rest of the gang, he finally speaks again. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry," he rushes the apology before he rushes to his air glider. Within seconds he is in the air far above them gone from sight. Katara's anger slowly calms, a new feeling taking over. Guilt. It hits her like a fire nation battleship. Unflinching and quick. "Aang!" Her shout falls from her lips knowing the avatar had no chance of hearing her.

"Don't worry about it sweetness. He'll be back," Toph offers in condolence. She seems nonchalant and unworried at the fact that Aang has left. Her milky white eyes are trained upwards, not really looking at the sky. "She's right Katara. He needs time," Sukki says in her most soothing voice. The Kyoshi warrior is now feeling the aftermath of guilt. "I think we all need time!" Sokka mutters loudly. With a swift hand his girlfriend smacks him in the shoulder.

'Zuko is right though, he's just a kid," Katara speaks up, the sound of on coming tears evident with every word. Tightening his hand slightly, Zuko tries to provide some comfort. He had never been one to be good with crying females, so he was trying his best at the new situation. "It's going to be okay. He'll get over it," he tells her. He knows he's telling a slight lie. While it is true that Aang will eventually get over the whole incident, he is sure he will never get over his feelings for his water bending teacher.

"He's going to hate me!" Katara bursts out with. The tears finally following, one after another. Zuko looks momentarily horrified at the spectacle of a girl beside him. He makes an attempt to take his hand off her shoulder, but Katara soon has it in her grasp. She pulls it off her shoulder but keeps his hand in hers. In that moment he flashes back to the two of them on the pier. He is right to remember that then because soon her arms are around him and she's sobbing into his chest. Much like Katara had done not even ten minutes earlier, he looks over his shoulder in hope of help. Also much like Katara he gets a group of people feigning ignorance. "Cowards," he mutters under his breath as his hand goes to uncertainly brush Katara's hair down. He can feel the smallest of shakes from laughter against his chest and smiles. Maybe he isn't that bad at this comforting thing as he thought.

*

"I'm sorry Aang," he hears the words spoken as he passes one of the tents and stops. He had never been one for eavesdropping, but this has certainly called on his attention. "It's okay Katara, I understand," hearing Aang's voice he lets out a breath of relief. He hadn't known the avatar had returned since the incident. "See you tomorrow. Good night," Katara says, he swears he can hear the smile on her lips. His good ear faintly picks up on the sound of footsteps. Before they can reach the entrance of the tent though, they pause. "Katara?" Aang nervously calls stopping the water bender in her tracks. "Yes?" She questions softly. "I love you," the words are spoken so softly, outside Zuko had to strain to hear them. "Love you too," she says after a moment.

The flap of the tent opens and Zuko stumbles back when Katara steps out. "Were you listening?" Her question comes off as slightly embarrassed not angry. "Ah no," he offers in reply scratching the back of his neck. She says nothing, just looking at him with an arched brow. "Maybe," he backtracks. Her lips quirk up showing her amusement,

"You were right," Katara tells him taking a step closer to him. Zuko stiffens at her proximity, silly given the fact he had held her in his arms hours earlier. "About what?" He asks in confusion. "He will get over it," she sighs with another small smile. "Oh," he can't think of anything else to say to that. "Maybe someone else will profess his love for me then," Katara grins now turning to walk towards her and Sukki's tent. His throat goes dry at her words.

"Is that a hint?" He calls out to her. "It's a suggestion," she replies before going on her way. Zuko's sweat drops and he stares at her back in shock. He's pretty sure it was an order.

Author's Note: So there you go. Far from a true Zutara fic, but definitely hinting at the romance. I thought it would be insensitive to have the two get together right as Aang confesses his love for Katara. I hope you enjoyed it though. I might write another Zutara fic, as a companion to this one. One that serves as an epilogue. If your interested in reading that let me know and I'll get started on it. Anyway, review please. I do enjoy constructive criticism, just no flames though.

Of anyone would like to suggest a fandom or pairing I should write for next, please just drop it in a review or PM me. I'm glad to get suggestion and love trying out new pairings. 


End file.
